Aura of the United
by Trainer Jayden
Summary: After losing in the Unova League Finals, Ash decides to head out on a new adventure with his closest friends to fulfill his dream to become a Pokemon Master. Along the way, he'll gain new friends, enemies and maybe even a girlfriend! All the while, he'll learn more about himself and the aura powers he possesses. Rated T for language, sexual references, and mild violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! It's Trainer Jayden! Yes I'm back. If you're wondering, yes this is a redo of the original redo of my story. The first two drafts I felt weren't good enough so I dedicated nearly two years to improving this story in any way I can. I hope you guys like it and just to quell any fears among the one or two of you who care: No more redos. Scout's honor.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Duh. If you didn't know that, you dumb. JK**

* * *

Macrocosm City, Hokkaido Region (Morning)

_The sun shined on perhaps what was one of the greatest days to be living in the Hokkaido Region. The weather was perfect, especially for a day in mid-July. People crowded around the city, hustling and bustling to wherever they needed to go. And accompanying all of these people, were Pokemon of various types and species. Though there are many stories in this city, this narrator, for some reason, will continue his near pedophilic obsession with adolescent children by focusing on one teenager in particular, one who happened to be late..._

Jayden Yagami ran into the SkyScraper employee elevator, pulling out his access card and entering it to go to the 505th floor. A Pikachu followed Jayden and immediately began to pant when they stopped in the elevator.

"God *huff* dammit" Jayden panted, sweat dripping off of his forehead. He glanced at his Poketch: 10:58 A.M. "Alright Pikachu, we have two minutes to get changed and climb 5 stories of steps before he gets there. You ready to run?"

When the doors opened, Jayden dashed to the staff changing room and tossed on his uniform, black jeans, and a short-sleeved blue collared shirt with a pokeball symbol over the left breast.

Pikachu placed himself firmly between Jayden's shoulder and neck and they took off, running up the stairs to the 510th floor, where Jayden had an 11:00 appointment with a rookie trainer.

The late morning rays of sun greeted the trainer through the wide glass windows at the entrance to the floor. Cringing from the bright light, he ran to the appointment desk and greeted his client, a short 10 year old boy named Maxwell.

"So Maxwell, what brings you here today? I really hope it doesn't involve how Pokemon eggs are made. Otherwise we'd need your parents here _again_ and it was awkward enough the first time." Jayden joked, recalling the living hell it was to explain pokemon reproduction to an eager 10 year old and two mortified adults.

"No, I actually want to have a practice battle. I got two more Pokemon like you said and I've been working hard with them. I think they're ready for the Battle Tower so I need you to administer my entry exam." Maxwell replied, confidently and firmly. His eyes shined with determination. Jayden looked surprised, but nodded and quietly led Maxwell to the practice fields on the same floor.

Jayden took his place on the field, as did Maxwell, and began stating the rules, "Okay, so 3 on 3, substitutions, no Wonder Launcher, the whole deal. Cool?"

Maxwell nodded and cried out, "Meinfoo, I chose you!" A short, bipedal yellow and red mouse-like Pokemon appeared and struck a defensive pose, crying its name out.

Jayden nodded and threw his hand up, releasing his Starly from his ball. "Starly!" the latter cried.

The nearby TV screen lit up and displayed the Pokemon, their Trainers, as well as an HP count, move list, and stopwatch.

"Mienfoo, use Pound!"

Mienfoo ran forward, fist pulled back. At the last second, Starly dodged, and pushed Mienfoo's back with his talon, causing the mouse Pokemon to go overstep and fall flat. The HP meter fell slightly.

Maxwell growled and yelled, "Swift!" Mienfoo leaped up from the ground and kicked in the air, releasing a wave of stars. Starly flew around, but was struck and fell slightly, though he recovered quickly.

"Starly, use Aerial Ace!" Jayden called. Starly flew high and raced down, glowing white. The small bird collided with Mienfoo and flew it high up before racing back to its starting position. Mienfoo, fell down, defeated.

"Mienfoo return! Now go, Weepinbell!" A large green plant pokemon materialized out of Maxwell's hand.

Jayden smiled and called back his Starly. "Go, Monferno!" Jayden cried. This Monferno was unique, having bright blue flames instead of red ones. "Monferno!" he roared, pumped.

"Monferno, use Flamethrower!" Jayden called out. Monferno leaped and spit a large blast of flames, which engulfed Weepinbell. The grass type cried out and fainted.

"No! Weepinbell return!" Maxwell looked angry and released his final Pokemon, a large mass of rock that looked as mean as it was heavy. "Golem!" it cried.

Jayden looked happy and asked Maxwell, "So your Geodude evolved _twice_? That's incredible. He's gotta be your strongest Pokemon." _Hmmm. Monferno_ _could easily continue, but I can tell that Golem's_ _a hell-of-a-lot_ _stronger now than he used to be. Monferno_ _doesn't know any attacks that'd_ _be really effective against Golem_ _and he's got a type disadvantage. Starly'd_ _get destroyed so he's out. But Pikachu knows Iron Tail and Focus Punch so that would probably work. Either way, he's my best shot._ "Pikachu, I choose you!" Jayden declared, as his faithful friend leaped from his shoulder and mounted himself threateningly.

"Pikachu, no time to lose, Iron Tail!" Pikachu's tail shined with a metallic coat and he dashed towards Golem, striking the boulder with an earth shattering attack. Golem staggered backwards, clearly hurt, but not damaged too badly.

"Golem, use Earthquake!" Golem leaped and struck the ground with the force of...well, an _earthquake_. Pikachu cringed at the pain, but nearly four years of training with Jayden had paid off, as Pikachu shrugged off the attack quickly and got into a ready position again.

"Pikachu, be careful! Try using Dig-Focus Punch!" Pikachu quickly dug under the field and emerged under Golem, a glowing white fist extended. Pikachu's punch collided with Golem's underside, sending the giant rock pokemon flying high, screaming. Golem landed with a thud, a small cloud of dust rising. When it cleared, Golem's eyes were replaced by swirls.

The screen enlarged Jayden's face with confetti flying around the picture. The small crowd that gathered politely clapped. Maxwell groaned before recalling his Pokemon. He sauntered towards the exit before Jayden stopped him and handed him a ticket.

"What's this for?" Maxwell asked curiously.

"There's a machine right by the desk" Jayden pointed out "Put that ticket in the machine and it'll give you a Battle Pass so you can participate in the normal Battle Tower areas. Congratulations!"

Maxwell's face glowed with joy before he ran to the machine, bouncing like a Growlithe. Jayden grinned and walked to the elevators. Before he could press the button, a large, burly man in a suit stepped out of the elevator and asked, "Are you Jayden Yagami?"

Jayden raised an eyebrow and responded truthfully. The man stepped aside and gestured towards the elevator. Jayden walked in silently, followed by the big guy. The door shut and the elevator rocketed upwards.

* * *

Pallet Town, Kanto Region (Later that night)

Ash Ketchum laughed as Brock finished another story about his "epic" quests for love. The entire entourage of his friends had gathered at the Ketchum residence for a party, After all, it wasn't everyday that a guy went to the finals in the Unova League. Even though he lost, Ash had never felt better.

Gary, Brock, Misty, Max, Dawn, Barry, and Cilan all visited the almost champion at his home to celebrate the impressive achievement. Prof. Oak even stopped by from the lab to see the party while Tracey went to the docks to pick up May from her ship.

The group had congregated in the backyard, where some torches and a couple of park benches laden with food "So who's next for story time? And no Brock, you can't possibly have another story." Misty quickly stated as the former raised his hand.

Barry stood up and cracked his knuckles. Everyone who didn't know him well leaned forward, while Brock and Dawn groaned. As Barry began his majestic tale of heroism, which was really just an amped up story of how he found a Glameow's ball of yarn, Ash leaned back onto the grass and look up into the sky.

The question kept following him around; all of his friends kept asking "What's next, Ash?" The first thing that popped into his head was to enter a new league, but for some reason, that didn't quite feel right.

"Ash, are you okay?"

Ash sat up quickly, almost bashing Dawn in the face. "Sorry Dawn. I guess I just lost myself in thought." Ash said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Dawn snickered before replying, "You...losing yourself in thought?"

Ash sat on that for a second before his face turned red and he replied, "Hey!"

Dawn rolled over in laughter before slapping Ash's arm playfully. "So...got any big plans now?"

Ash suddenly sat rigidly and quickly ran inside. Dawn looked after him, a worried expression on her face.

As Barry finished his story right (while everybody else woke up from their naps), Misty asked Dawn, "Where'd Ash go?"

The bluenette replied, "I don't know. He said he was...thinking." Everybody in the yard gasped with their hands on their chests.

Inside the house, Ash lay on his bed, Pikachu nibbling at his hanging arm. "Why do I feel so lost Pikachu? I've never been like this before. I mean, I pretty much accomplished my dream. Why don't I know what to do anymore?"

"Maybe that's why you're lost."

Ash jumped in his bed, causing the wood to creak. Gary stood in the open doorway, leaning on the frame.

"What do you mean?"

Gary walked forward, shutting the ajar door with his foot, "Ash, I think you got so close to your dream that you don't want to go back out there again and face disappointment. But you said 'pretty much accomplished,' which I'm gonna assume is your subconscious telling you to 'really, actually accomplish' your dream?"

Gary finished his deduction and smirked at Ash, who, much to Gary's annoyance, was pretending to be asleep. "Ketchum! I'm trying to help you out!"

Ash opened his eyes and retorted, "Then don't be so goddamn boring." The two former rivals growled at each other before turning away with a grunt. Surprisingly, it was Ash who turned around and asked, "So what do you think I should do?"

Gary, smug now that he won the little skirmish, replied, "Go out again. Become the champion and fulfill your dream. And don't settle for less this time!" Gary declared that last part with a pompous display of hand gestures.

Ash leaped off of his bed, bouncing around in anticipation, cheered and raced past Gary...right into the closed door. Blinking back tears, Ash weakly muttered, "Any new regions?"

Grinning at his friend's display of energy, Gary kneeled down and whispered, "Kalos."

* * *

Macrocosm City, Hokkaido (Around 1 o'clock PM that same day)

May groaned as the ship captain's voice blared over the loudspeaker again, earnestly attempting to reassure the enraged passengers. The boat taking all of them to Pallet Town had experienced a 'short delay' due to some faulty engines so they were stranded in Arceus-knows where for another 'hour.' However, May overheard some engineers saying that the repairs could take another two days.

The brunette, having given up on waiting, left her number with the lady at the concierge desk in case the boat was preparing to leave without her being there. May walked out of the port building and gasped at the sight. The skyline before her was beautiful, with dozens of massive architectural marvels displayed in such harmony, even Wallace himself would be impressed.

May gasped more when she lay her sapphire eyes on the centerpiece of the city, a gargantuan tower that seemed to extend into the heavens. Squealing with delight at the metropolis before her, May dashed forward. Before she knew it, she was at the main square, a large plaza surrounded by huge towers, with quaint little shops and cafes shoved in between them. In the middle of the plaza, stood the SkyScraper, at least, that's what the big sign said.

May sat down on a bench and picked out her Pokenav from her cluttered backpack. Almost immediately, the screen displayed hundreds of colorful icons, indicating shopping centers, restaurants, Pokemon Centers, etc. May quickly noticed how the SkyScraper seemed cluttered with these icons. Now definitely interested, May walked inside.

She immediately laughed in delight at the sight. All glass exterior walls made the interior seem seamless with the exterior. White floors and decor bombarded May's eyesight.

May walked up to a man sitting at a bench, wearing a blue short sleeved shirt and a nametag that said 'Hi! I'm David.'

May shyly said, "H-Hi umm... David. Do you work here?" David nodded. "Umm...where are the elevators?" David pointed at the other end of the tower, past the front desks. May thanked him and briskly walked to the opposite side of the tower. An elevator opened revealing a large burly man arguing with another, smaller boy. May slid into the elevator unnoticed.

The boy seemed to be defending himself because he said, "Look man, I'm sorry it happened but I can't help it if I pushed the 'visit all' button! It's just so tempting and...buttony." He said while pointing at a large screen with a variety of options for where to go, including a 'browse floors by section' option. May pressed it and chose the first floor under 'shopping'.

The boy turned to May and winked as the big guy started yelling in his deep voice. May blushed, thinking '_I guess I wasn't as unnoticed as I thought._' The door began to close and without warning, the boy kicked the large man in the chest, sending him out of the elevator. He rapidly tapped the button to shut the doors as the man tried to reach him. The boy sighed before realizing he was two inches from May's face.

He laughed, in an adorable yet quirky way. Stepping back, he reached out and introduced himself. "I'm Jayden. Nice to meet you."

Smiling, May shook his hand, "I'm May."

"Pika-Chu!" A Pikachu popped out from behind Jayden's head. May awwed and tickled the little yellow Pokemon, prompting a laugh and some sparks.

"Wow, he likes you now!" Jayden whistled with awe; he had never seen someone handle Pikachu so expertly besides himself.

"Thanks. I've spent a lot of time with Pikachus so I know about some of their favorite tickling spots." Pikachu moaned in agreement, a smile stuck to his little face.

"So where you from?" Jayden asked.

"Hoenn. I'm actually on my way to Kanto, but my boat got stuck here."

Jayden smiled and said, "Well you know, there's another boat that takes you through Fuchsia City that leaves tonight."

May groaned and explained to Jayden's questioning expression, "I need to be at Pallet Town tonight!"

Jayden thought for a second before replying, "I can get you there in an hour if you let me make a quick stop first."

May grinned, before immediately becoming suspicious. "Why would you help me out like that? We've known each other less than two minutes."

Jayden smiled and shrugged before replying, "I like you" Pikachu whacked Jayden's head with his tail "And it's safe to say that Pikachu likes you too." Pikachu cheered "Plus you're totally cool with the whole 'I sent a guy flying out of an elevator' thing."

The two laughed before May looked over and saw that the elevator had reached her floor already. Apparently, it stopped a while ago as a small group of people had assembled around the elevator, impatiently waiting for the teenagers to exit.

Suddenly a devilish smile popped onto Jayden's face as he quickly tapped the button to close the doors and held it while the enraged shoppers banged on the door with all of their might.

Laughing at the mischief, May thought for a second, _Did I forget to do something? Was I supposed to call someone? Ehh...It can wait._

* * *

Pallet Town Docks, Kanto Region (Later that night)

Tracey Sketchit paced on the docks, steam blasting out of his ears. He finally stopped pacing and screamed to the world, "WHERE THE F*** IS MAY?!"

* * *

**So that is the first chapter. Please review if you have any suggestions or just do it to tell me what you thought. You can also post your own Original Characters (OC) cuz they're gonna be pretty big in this story. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Trainer Jayden here. I hope you like this new chapter. I'm introducing a new POV thing where parts of the story will be told from the first person. I'll tell you which character though so don't worry.**

**Also, I just wanna tell y'all about an awesome fanfic that you should read. It's called **_**A Love Not Too Soon To Be Forgotten**_** by Gerbilftw. It's a bit sappy, but an engaging read so I heartily recommend it to any advanceshippers out there. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

Pallet Town, Kanto (Morning) _Ash's POV_

I yawned loudly, my feet noisily smacking the stairs. Pikachu trudged behind me, lazily moaning at the early wake up. As we landed on the last step, the smell of bacon attacked my nostrils, while the sound of fresh ketchup squirting made Pikachu's pupils dilate.

We ran into the kitchen and before my mom noticed, we'd stolen all of the breakfast and started devouring it. Loudly. Like really, really loudly. I know this because my mom turned around slowly with a devilish smile on her face.

I smiled at her in my own goofy way and like magic, she just turned around and continued to cook breakfast.

With a mouth full of bacon, I asked, "So what do you wanna do today mom?"

My mom turned around with a curious look on her face, "Wait...you're not leaving?"

I raised an eyebrow and slowly shook my head. For a second there, I thought my mom would be elated. But then she fell to her knees and started sobbing. I ran to her side.

"Mom! Why are you crying? I thought you'd be happy!"

Through her hands she shrieked, "I can never do anything while you're around Ash! I have interests! I have needs! Needs only a few can fulfill!"

It took me a second and then it hit me. Pikachu gasped. Before I knew it, I was in Prof. Oak's living room, a blanket wrapped around me and Gary's mom stroking my shoulder saying "It's okay" over and over again.

After a few minutes of that, I walked into the backyard where the giant Pokemon ranch was. Before I knew it, all of my Pokemon had gathered around me.

"Hey guys! How have you all been?" They responded with an incomprehensible mixture of their respective cries. I laughed, "That's nice. Anyways, I think my mom's making me leave on a new journey so I'll be gone for a while. I just wanted to say bye before I left."

This time, they were far less happy, most of them walking away in a sulk. Pikachu grabbed at my leg and pointed at my belt. I had five empty slots. I finally grasped his meaning.

"Hey guys! How about I take some of you with me? I mean, I know I like meeting new pokemon, and I probably will, but let's be honest here, it would be plain stupid to waste months training new pokemon to a competitive level when I have you guys!" My pokemon cheered as if to say 'Yea! Logic!'

I paused for a second before making my selection. "Alright, Totodile, Kingler, Bulbasaur, Gible and Glalie. You guys come with me." They all started smirking and sort of struted forward. Gible even threw his little arms up with a finger gun in each hand. I quickly found their Pokeballs in Prof. Oak's storage closet and called them back.

"Alright Pikachu!" I said, turning to my partner on my shoulder, "Let's go find a travel agent!" Pikachu cheered with his fist in the air.

* * *

Macrocosm City, Hokkaido Region (Morning) _May's POV_

I yawned loudly as the early morning rays of sunshine pierced through a crack in my curtains. Glaceon purred next to me, all curled up on a spare pillow.

I stood up and stretched. Looking around the Pokemon Center room, I noticed a gigantic pile of shopping bags from a variety of stores.

_The hell happened yesterday? _I thought for a second before I recalled the SkyScraper's shopping areas. _I was with someone yesterday...what was his name? Um..._ I saw a business card taped to one of the bags.

I looked at it. "Jayden Yagami. Head Pokemon Affairs at the SkyScraper. Oh yea! He kicked the guy from the elevator! What did we do though?" I asked myself before I remembered that after we went shopping, he bought me dinner ("He must've hated himself for paying for me too." I joked) and then I headed back here because it was late.

I ripped the card off of the bag and flipped it over. It had his cell phone number. After a few rings, I heard him say, "Hi May."

My eyes widened, "How'd you know it was me?"

"You're the only person who has this number. Remember? I said I had to pick up new business cards yesterday cuz they had a new number?"

I facepalmed "Oh yea! That was the errand you ran off to do while I was shopping."

Jayden laughed on the other end, "Anyways, I'm ready to take you to Kanto whenever you're ready."

"Oh yea! So how can you get me there so quickly?"

Jayden laughed again and responded, "It's a secret, but I think you'll like it." The phone beeped to let me know that he hung up.

I quickly got showered and got dressed. I checked the mirror to see how I looked. I I recycled my Johto outfit, putting on black bike shorts, a green bandanna with white stripes around my head, and a orange button-down accented with white.

My hair was a bit longer and clung to my face more than it used to. I grew a few inches since I left Ash and Brock in Kanto. My figure had developed further, growing more feminine, which made wearing the same clothes kinda hard because everything kept getting...bigger.

By the time I checked out and walked outside the Pokemon Center, Jayden and Pikachu had already arrived. I took a good look at him this time.

The first thing I noticed was that he was really good looking. Not in Ash's cute and adorable way, but in a more masculine and straight up handsome way. He was tall, around 6'2", fairly skinny and tan. His shaggy hair was jet black and his eyes were a clear, bright green. He wore beige shorts, blue sneakers and a green t-shirt with a white and yellow Pokeball symbol. He also had a black cap on, with a thick green line running from the back end to the lip and a red pokeball symbol on the his clothing, I could see that his muscles were well defined.

Pikachu jumped off of his shoulder and climbed onto mine, where he nuzzled himself against my cheek. I giggled and scratched his head.

"Hi Pikachu. How are you feeling?" Pikachu cooed in joy.

Jayden smiled and kneeled down, scratching Glaceon behind her ears. She immediately collapsed in happiness. "Wow. She _really_ likes having her ears scratched!" I nodded in response as Pikachu leaped onto Jayden's left shoulder.

"So now will you tell me how we're getting to Kanto in an hour?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

Jayden pointed to a nearby hill, about a mile and a half away from the street we were at. I moaned in exasperation and started trudging.

Within 45 minutes, we reached the top of the hill. "Alright May, we're here!" Jayden declared, spinning around with his arms out.

I sweatdropped. _Oh my Arceus...is Jayden crazy? I mean, there's no way he can get me to Kanto within an hour. It's a few hundred miles from Hokkaido! _

Jayden slapped his forehead, "Oh yea! I have to call him." Jayden placed his fingers in his mouth and whistled. Loud. Like really, really loud. Like so loud that even a Loudred would be impressed.

I noticed some ruckus at the other end of the hill. The entire base was a forest. And hidden away, but barely visible, was a sizeable barn. But it was shaking around a lot.

"Jayden..." I tentatively asked, "What's that?" Before he could answer my question, the barn doors blew open and a massive (and I mean _massive_) Pokemon sped forward. It or he, I suppose, stopped in front of us, levitating and breathing in anticipation.

He was a long dragon, bright green, with yellow circles adorning his body. His tail had three fins with red accents. His head was long with appendages arranged in an X formation around his neck. He had fins across his body and sharp claws just past his neck. I noticed a saddle that was attached in between the first and second set of fins on his body.

Jayden smiled and said, "Well May, to answer your question, that is our ride. I'd like you to meet Rayquaza." The dragon roared when he heard his name.

* * *

Pallet Town (Noonish) _Ash's POV_

After getting off of the phone with the travel agent, I started packing. I ended up finishing in 10 minutes. Turns out that since I make one pair of clothes work for a whole year or so, I don't have much packing to do.

Pikachu ran out my bedroom as I slipped my backpack on. At the foot of the stairs, I discovered Dawn, Gary and Brock sitting in the living room.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I asked, sitting on the armrest of a lounging chair.

"My mom told me you're heading off to Kalos after all. Since none of us have any plans, we were wondering if we could tag along?" Gary asked me, standing up from the couch.

Dawn stood up too, "Yea! I just know that traveling together again will be so much fun!"

Brock smiled and added, "Since I became a pokemon doctor, I feel like I've been neglecting cooking. It'll be nice to go on a journey again too."

I grinned and replied, "That sounds awesome! Let's do it!" Right on que, my phone rang. It was May. "Hey May. What's up?"

"Hi Ash! Sorry I missed your party yesterday! I got delayed in Hokkaido and some...other stuff that was definitely not shopping." She said that last part really fast. "Anyways, I'm still heading over to Pallet Town so I'll see you in another half an hour."

A lightbulb went off in my head. "May, don't come to Pallet Town!" Gary, Brock and Dawn rose their eyebrows at that and even May made a questioning sound from their other end. "Brock, Gary, Dawn and I are heading off to the Kalos Region for a new journey. Why don't you meet us there and we can all go together?"

May squealed and replied, "Of course I'll travel with you guys! And Max is in Kalos too so he can tag along too!"

"Alright!" But almost instantaneously, the lightbulb smashed, "But wait, how can you just stop coming here if you're on a boat? You'd need to dock and find another ride first."

I heard someone else chuckle in the background. It was a guy and for some reason, I felt a bit mad about that.

May whispered to that person but loudly enough for me to hear, "Shut up Jayden! Anyways Ash," she continued in her normal tone of voice, "I'm taking a...private ride from a friend so I should be able to reroute. Expect us in Kalos around...What time Jayden?...Maybe 4 to 5 o'clock Ash?"

Ignoring my flaring jealousy (totally doesn't mean anything by the way), I replied, "That's awesome! See you there!" I hung up the phone and told everyone the news.

Gary went by the door, "Okay everybody, to the car! I'll drive to the airport!" All four of us loaded up and drove away from Pallet Town. It wasn't until we pulled into Viridian City that I realized I didn't say goodbye to my mom.

* * *

Ketchum Household

Delia Ketchum ran around the house, looking for her son, a set of new clothes in hand.

* * *

Ash's POV again

Around 1:30, we parked the car and walked to the front desk.

While Gary, Dawn and Brock were buying their tickets, I asked Pikachu, "Isn't it a bit convenient that all four of us are able to get tickets to the same place we want to go to, on the same airplane on the same exact day we decide to go there? Seems a bit convenient."

"Pika pikachu chu pika pi"

I shrugged, "I guess the author is technically allowed to do that for the sake of plot convenience." Pikachu nodded in agreement.

After they bought their tickets, we boarded the plane where, conveniently, we all had side-by-side seats. Cuz that just happens.

The plane took off and I smiled at Pikachu, "This is it buddy! This is the region where I become a Pokemon Master." Pikachu flashed me a thumbs up.

* * *

Johto Airspace (Same time) _Jayden's POV_

May put her phone back in her pocket. She was talking to one of her friends, named Ash or something.

While Rayquaza was soaring through the skies at near breakneck speeds, May and I strapped ourselves onto his saddle, with May holding on to me from behind so I could give directions easier.

She tapped my shoulder, "So you can definitely get us to Kalos in..." she checked her Poketch: 1:30, "2 1/2 hours?" she continued.

I turned my head and replied, "We could make it in 1 1/2 hours. Only thing is that we need to eat soon. 'Specially Rayquaza; I didn't get to feed him yesterday."

May nodded and I called out to Rayquaza, "Hey bud? Can you land around Mt. Silver?" I pointed to the large mountain we were rapidly approaching.

Rayquaza roared and dove down quickly. May shrieked and tightened her grip around my stomach. I felt her bury her face in my shirt. Right as we would hit the base of the mountain, Rayquaza braked smoothly, sending dust flying and ripping the flora straight out the ground.

Smiling, I hopped off, offering May my hand as she did the same. I looked around the base of the mountain and noticed a Pokemon Center. Pulling a huge bag of Pokemon food out of my bag, I tossed it to Rayquaza.

While the dragon pigged out, May and I bought food from the Pokemon Center. She filled a plate with an impossible amount of food while I just stocked up on Ramen.

While we ate in the Pokemon Center cafeteria, May asked me, "So how did you capture Rayquaza?"

I looked over the table. She had a genuine curiosity on her face. In the background, I could see our Pokemon devouring bowl after bowl of Pokemon food.

I sighed and started telling the story. "So it was about 4 years ago, when I just turned 11..."

_4 years ago, Ever Grande City in Hoenn_

_I walked out of the Pokemon Center. I just competed in my first Pokemon League, the Ever Grande Conference, making into the Top 8 before some kick-ass trainer with a Latias and Latios ended up taking me down, before I could even beat his second pokemon._

_I sighed out of exhaustion. Pichu nuzzled himself against my cheek, smiling at our achievement. "I'm just mad that we lost to a trainer using only legendary pokemon. I mean, if we had legendary pokemon too, then we might stand a chance against people like that!"_

_As if on cue, I heard a roar from the sky. I looked up and gasped. A long green dragon floated above, soaring majestically through the sky. "It's a Rayquaza!" I cried out as the other nearby passerbys looked up as well._

_Before I knew what I was doing, I ran towards the hill it was heading for. It was a short distance, but it felt like eternity. One though flashed in my brain the entire time: it's mine!_

_Stopping at the peak of the hill, I panted out, sweating pouring out of me like water from a Hydro Pump. Rayquaza must've noticed me because it landed not 50 feet away from me. _

_We were in a large forest clearing. Behind me, I could hear the sounds of other trainers trying to make it up the steep hill._

_"Alright Rayquaza, you're mine!" I declared, tossing two Pokeballs into the air. My Marshtomp and Shelgon appeared. Pichu hopped off of my shoulder and positioned himself in front of those two, crouched in a ready position. _

_"Alright, Pichu use Thunderbo-" I stopped myself when I noticed Rayquaza's right eye. It was tightly shut, with a scar running from top to bottom on his eyelid. Pichu looked at me, curious as to why I halted the attack. _

_Without thinking, I started walking towards Rayquaza, hand extended out. Rayquaza growled at me, prompting me to stop. I recalled my grandfather's words: "We are descendents of gods! We have the power of Arceus himself within our blood!"_

_I thought to myself, 'I hope Arceus' blood can help me right now.' _

_Removing a Full Restore from my bag, I uncapped it and held it at the ready. Rayquaza roared, making me backtrack. Interestingly though, he inched forward after that. "I just wanna help you with your eye. I'm a friend, you can trust me." _

_Rayquaza heard me and placed his head right in my hand. Grinning, I rubbed his snout, admiring this giant dragon. Slowly, I sprayed the Full Restore on the gash._

_After emptying the small bottle, I took a small cloth from my backpack and gently rubbed it over the wound. Within seconds, the gash vanished and Rayquaza's eye opened wide, looking as good as new. _

_I smiled, "See? You're all better now!" _

_Rayquaza paused for a second before nuzzling my chest. Remembering my original mission, I held up a Pokeball and presented it before Rayquaza. "Do you wanna come with me?" I asked._

_Rayquaza waited for a second before bumping the button with his snout. The large dragon vanished into the Pokeball. It moved around for a few seconds on the ground before it dinged and sparkled. _

_Uncontrollably grinning I held up his Pokeball while Pichu, Marshtomp and Shelgon crowded around me, cheering for our new friend._

Back to Jayden's POV

May smiled at me, "Wow. That's a really great story Jayden."

I smiled sheepishly and replied, "Thanks. Since then, we've been really great friends. But I've never used him in a battle. He's so powerful that I'm not sure I could control him."

After finishing our lunch, we strapped ourselves back onto Rayquaza and took off. Within the hour, we could see the buildings of our destination, Aquacorde Town.

"Why did we land here?" May asked me after I recalled Rayquaza to his Pokeball.

I pointed to the massive river basin and the large dock nearby. "Well most planes from Kanto land there. Liiike...that one" I pointed at a huge airplane that landed softly in the water.

* * *

Ash's POV

I stepped out of the plane. The warm rays of the afternoon summer sun greeted me at the doorway.

I turned to Pikachu and cried, "Alright Kalos, my name's Ash Ketchum and I'm gonna be your champion. Here we come!"

The person behind us said, "Nice to know. Now please move.

Sheepishly, Pikachu and I walked down the stairs and basked in the glory of Kalos. This was the start of our new adventure!

* * *

**So that's Chapter 2. If you OC's, please submit them and I'll put them in the story cuz I'll be needing them later on. Please review to tell me what you thought and if you liked it, favorite and follow. Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. I know Jayden seems OP at this point, but later on in this story (maybe the next chapter?), it's all gonna balance out.**


End file.
